They Knew
by butterfliesnajar9699
Summary: She knew it was wrong. He knew she loved someone else. But still they are drawn to each other. SeiyaxUsagi SMUT. RATED M. One Shot.


Author: I realized I forgot to mention that this is a one-shot. I will probably write other Seiya/Usagi smuts in the future, but I probably won't ellaborate on this particular story. I'm sorry if I got anyone's hopes up!

Ashten

--

She knew it was wrong. She knew Mamoru would be coming back. She knew she _loved_ Mamoru. So why had she come here? There was just something about him…

Usagi's train of thought was interrupted when Seiya opened the door to the hotel room. He had asked her to meet him there, despite the fact that they had been told to stay away from each other. Seiya stared at her for a long while, as if he couldn't believe she had actually come. Finally, he smiled at her and shut the door behind him.

"I'm glad you came, Usagi. I've missed you," he told her.

"What exactly is this about, Seiya? You said it was important," she said, trying to be strong and not rush to embrace him.

"Is missing you not important enough?" he grinned. She gulped. She knew where this was going, but deep down, she had known all along. But still she had come. Still, she stood there, defenseless before him.

He gripped her shoulders, bring himself to eye level with her. "Don't you understand what you've done to me?! I've never felt like this for anyone, dumpling!" he seemed almost desperate for her. She blushed, unsure of what to say. Before she could even open her mouth, he pushed his lips fiercely against hers. Her eyes widened, but soon she found herself kissing him back. She brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

She felt Seiya's hands squeeze her hips before sliding them to her rear. He gripped her butt, lifting her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, even though he was quite capable of holding her up without the help. He released her lips and began to ravish her neck with kisses and love bites. She moaned softly. He carried her to the bed, setting her down. He got onto his knees and started removing her school shirt and bra. She moaned loader when her took her breast into his mouth.

He worked the other with his hand, pulling and squeezing at her nipple while his tongue lashed over the other. He loved how it made her moan and her muscles tighten. He slid his hand up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side, rubbing his finger across her clit. She gasped, "Seiya!"

She was already wet for him. He smiled and kissed her again, his tongue demanding entrance this time. She parted her lips and slid her tongue against his. Her mouth tasted sweet, but he wanted to taste something else. Something he knew would be sweeter.

He took her skirt from her, and her panties too.

"Hey! How come you get to be completely clothed!" she protested, feeling a little exposed.

He took his shirt off. "Better?"

"I guess…" she stated. Before she could continue, he flipped her onto her stomach, her knees on the floor, and her butt and privates at the perfect height. He pushed two fingers inside her, listening to her gasp. He pulled the fingers out and licked them. He then began to flick his tongue across her clit and her opening. Her whimpers turned into loud moans as he pressed his tongue inside her. She came all over his tongue and he quickly lapped at her juice.

"You taste of heaven," he whispered to her before planting a soft kiss on her butt cheek. She blushed at this, and he started to nibble on the thick lips of her nether region.

"Enough teasing, Seiya," she begged. When he stood to remove his pants, she tried to roll over, but he stopped her.

"Don't move," he commanded and she obeyed. He positioned himself behind her, rubbing the head of his penis across her clit.

"I said no more teasing!" she gasped. He then thrust himself inside her without holding back. She screamed in what seemed a mix of pleasure and pain. She was tight, _very_ tight. However, there was something missing.

"I'm not your first, am I?" he asked, gripping her hips. She shook her head sadly, reminded of passionate nights with Mamoru. She almost told Seiya to stop, but then he started his rhythm. He was much bigger than Mamoru and with each thrust he grazed her g-spot. She was panting and moaning with every slight movement he made.

He went faster, hoping to bring her to her climax. He slowed, pulling close to completely out and then thrusting into her roughly. She cried out and gripped the sheets. He felt her nectar gush out onto his shaft, arousing him further. He pulled out and turned her over, seeing her beautiful, flushed face.

"Don't stop yet," she whispered.

"I didn't intend to," he said, positioning her legs, one on each of his shoulders. He then sheathed himself inside her again, let out his own muffled groans. He started pumping into her again, and it wasn't long before she had come again.

She let out a labored, "God, that feel s good."

He continued on, faster and faster, his own orgasm close. He could feel her muscles tightening, preparing for another release. Just as he let his semen fill her, she screamed in pleasure at another orgasm. He pulled himself from her tight cavern and collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily.

"I love you, Usagi," he whispered.

He looked up at her when she didn't say anything. He saw that she was crying.

"Usagi! Why? You could have told me 'no,'" he said, sad that he had hurt her.

"But I didn't want to! I've shamed myself! I've committed the ultimate betrayal!" she sobbed deeply, "I'm sorry, Seiya. I have very deep feelings for you, but Mamoru will always be my one true love, though I no longer deserve him."

Seiya sat at the edge of the bed, hurt by her words, but also understood. He had understood when he asked her to meet him here, that she would always lover her Mamoru.

He looked at her and said, "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Usagi. I hope when Mamoru returns that you'll be happy together forever."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."


End file.
